Various systems for collecting and utilizing solar energy for heating purposes have been proposed in the past. Generally, in such systems, solar collector devices have been strategically placed in outdoor areas to receive sun rays. Fluids are passed through the solar collectors and absorb heat from such collectors. Such fluids are moved from the solar collector to a point where the heat which is collected from the sun is ultimately utilized for heating purposes.
It is desirable that the solar collectors be positioned as nearly as possible to receive sun rays directly. One technique which has been utilized in the past is to fixedly position the solar collectors so that the collector will receive an optimum amount of sun rays during the course of a day. Such fixed installations inherently result in a compromise situation wherein the sun rays do not directly impinge against the collector during some period of the day, usually in the morning and evening.
Systems have been proposed wherein the solar collector is rotated during the day to follow the path of the sun. In such systems, electric motors have usually been used as the means for rotating the collector. Electric motors have the disadvantage of being relatively high in cost, require the consumption of electrical energy during use, and necessitate maintenance and repair costs. A system has also been proposed wherein heated fluid in canisters is moved from one side of the collector to another to cause a weight imbalance, causing movement of the collector.
The present invention proposes means for pivoting a solar collector which involve vaporizaton of refrigerant to operate a bellows construction. The system is inherently economical in design and effective in use. The number of operative parts is minimal, thereby reducing the need and cost of maintenance and repair.